


Mornings With You

by myunqsoo



Series: Milkbread, Mapo Tofu, && Pork Curry [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, kid!Tobio, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunqsoo/pseuds/myunqsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings in Oikawa household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With You

It’s times like this when Koushi enjoys staring at her husband’s serene sleeping face. It’s a Saturday morning and both of them had planned the night before that they will stay at home and maybe clean the house and cuddle and- yeah. 

Koushi runs a finger down Tooru’s sharp nose to his slightly parted lips, and Koushi giggles when Tooru grunts and slightly stirs from his sleep.

“Let’s sleep some more, Kou-chan,” Tooru says, and wraps his arm around Koushi’s waist. He buries his face on her chest, tries to make a move for sexy time when they heard the door open with a bang and a shriek of “MAMA!!!!!!!!!” was heard afterwards.

Koushi pushes Tooru and sits up. “What is it Tobio?”

The little boy was struggling to climb on to the bed, “Mama!” And so Koushi helps her little boy albeit laughing a bit when she notices Tooru’s scowl. 

“What are you doing here, Tobio-chan?” asks Tooru, his scowl seems to deepen when Tobio ignores him and decides to sit on him, completely dismissing his own father’s presence. “This brat.” Tooru mutters. Koushi looks at him pointedly before turning to their son who looks so restless.

“Mama! Did you forget?”

“Forgot about what baby?”

Tobio pouts, “You said you’re going to teach me how to play valley balls today!”

“It’s _volley_ , kid. Volleyball.” Tooru interrupts and gets stomped on by Tobio’s mighty fists for interfering with his conversation with his mother.

“Mama!” 

Koushi laughs at Tobio’s enthusiasm to play that sport which had made her and Tooru together. She did promise her son that she will teach him how to play and she kind of feel bad for forgetting it. “Alright, Tobio. Go freshen up and your dad and I will see what we can teach you today, okay?”

Tobio nods and soon enough he’s off to the bathroom and do what his mom said. Once their kid is out of earshot, Koushi hears Tooru mumble something. His arms finding their way around Koushi’s waist again as he inhales her scent and get lost in her presence.

“Why does he want to play volleyball all of a sudden?” 

Koushi shrugs, letting her husband pepper her neck with his morning kisses. “I may or may have not shown him videos of your volleyball matches when you were in college.” She did take a lot of videos of Tooru’s games back then, admiring him for his talent. She hears Tooru grumble again.

“That was so embarrassing, Kou-chan. Why did you show him those? I looked so bad!”

She kisses him and pats his cheeks, loving the way his arms tighten a bit more around her, making her feel warm. “Of course I had to! Tobio really likes you, you know? And quoting what he said after he had finished watching your videos…” Koushi furrows her eyebrows, doing her best imitation of their son’s chronic scowling face. “ _’Papa is so cool! I want to be like him when I grow up, mama!’_ ”

Tooru and Tobio might have a little bit of father-son rivalry but hearing Tobio say that made Tooru’s heart swell with pride. “He did?” 

“Who else would he take after? He’s your son, alright.” Koushi rolls her eyes and pinches Tooru’s side when he tries to tickle her neck with his lips. He knows she’s ticklish on that part yet he keeps on doing that. “Come on, great king Oikawa Tooru. Your son wants to learn a lot from you.”

“Fine, fine, Miss Refreshing-kun. But I won’t teach him my cool powerful sets and serves okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. ;u; I am new to this whole ao3 thing and this is my first OiSuga fanfic (and my first fic in almost a year). Idk what else to say but I really love this pair. I owe this to my imotou, Denden, because she made me see the light. (Oh great I really suck at these things but LOVE THE OISUGA OKAYYYY)


End file.
